


Tree Topper's Delight

by sarahdarling



Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: @sarah--darling at tumblr, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Future Family, Major Character Death(s), Other, aos christmas prompt, death at the holidays, deke got him some, deke is actually the calm one, fitz passed about three years ago, for @teamspaceaos on thumblr, lots of grandchildren, or @clementinewhy, promopt: final tree topper, some great-grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahdarling/pseuds/sarahdarling
Summary: Every year, since they were at the Academy, Fitz would make a new tree topper. This marks the fourth Christmas without him, meaning it's the fifth with the same tree topper. What happens in the Fitz-Simmons cottage, and what will happen when night calls someone home?
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AoS Christmas Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tree Topper's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> This was written from the prompt: Finial tree topper + Jemma
> 
> Prompt issued by @:teamspaceaos ((known as ClementineWhy on both Tumblr and AO3)

The holiday season was in full swing. Jemma Fitz-Simmons smiled as two of her great-granddaughters ran past her, throwing orange peels at each other. She was sure it was a variant on the tag that their father, Deke, had invented. Something Deke demanded to give all his children on any holiday. Jemma laughed at the nonsense her home had become. The three eldest Fitz-Simmons children, now grown, all had significant others. Thankfully, only two of the three families were procreative and now Jemma was surrounded by Deke’s two girls “almost teenagers,” Maddie (the eldest daughter) had two sets of twins. One set was a little over 11 and the other set was still stuck at eight. Daniel (their middle son) only had one child at this point, Callum, and he was a book-obsessed child 13-year-old, preferring to stay nestled up in front of the fireplace with his book more than causing more chaos. Finally, there was Hunter (youngest, and a name they had spent many nights arguing about before Jemma finally giving into Fitz: “He’s my best mate and without him, there wouldn’t have been me floating in space. Let along two of me!” Jemma rolled her eyes at him, but the decision was final). Hunter had never met his namesake, but Jemma felt as though Fitz had told him so many stories of their past lives that he knew what type of person Hunter was. Sweet, but in the end looking at how to take care of himself first and foremost. His wife, Lizzie, was not ready for kids, as they had just tied the note literally earlier this year.

Jemma smiled at all the wonderful family she seen had through the loud years. Only missing the one that truly made her feel alone in the world. This would be the third Christmas after Fitz had passed. There were no more paradoxes, glitches, or anything to bring him back. He had simply lived a long life and was ready to pass. She looked out ruefully, realizing, sooner than later, it would be her last Christmas too. Her eyes started watering and Maddie caught it first.

Walking over to her mother, she hugged her in close. “It’s alright mum. I miss him too. I miss him every day. He was the only one who could calm down all the kids at the same time on nights like this.”

Jemma laughed, “That’s because he always told the story of us being in the field when he was supposed to keep those between, he and I.” She shook her head again. “Everything he did was to ultimately impress the grandchildren he would one day have.”

“And he’s only missed three years of stories. Think of all the stories he’s going to yell at you when you get back to him.” Maddie had no problem knowing that her parents would be together in their afterlife as well. “C’mon mum,” she knocked her shoulder with her mother’s. “Put the tree topper on and the tree will be done.

Jemma nodded and reached for the final box marked as “topper.” This will be the fourth Christmas in the row that this suspected topper had been used. Fitz had always crafted a new one each Christmas, even in his advanced years. The last one was made just as beautiful as all the others had been, and not as an exception. It was a silver color with Christmas stars littered all over the bobble. From the topper of the decoration, stars were reflecting on the ceiling above it. Jemma’s heart melted like it had the first time she saw it. She knew she didn’t have much time in this world, actually living three years without the man she had depended on since she was a young 16-year-old at the Academy, made things very difficult. Maddie smiled and walked over to her husband, Christopher.

Jemma sat down on the couch in front of the fire, watching it crackle and burn, but being too mesmerized to look away. Callum cuddled up with her, “Okay there Nan?” he asked, his concerned showing.

She smiled down at him, “of course dear. Just missing so important people this year.” Starting with her thoughts on Fitz, they branched out to the rest of their former team. _What about Mack and YoYo? Were they still together and happy? Was Mack even still the director of SHIELD? And what had become of Daisy?_ When the Fitz-Simmons clan settled down in Perthshire Daisy had stopped by once every few weeks, which then became years, and now Jemma couldn’t even remember the last see had seen her alive. Not that Jemma’s memory was perfect. She had some very fuzzy days too, indicating to herself that she needed to make this Christmas everything, as she assumed it would be her last one.

_Fitz’s death had come quickly. One minute he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, fiddling with the unplugged toaster, and the next, he was on the floor clutching at his heart. Jemma was there, of course, having just finished setting down their tea. She ran around to him, as did Deke (preferring to eat breakfast at their home because try as she might, Helen was terrible at making everything). Fitz’s eyes searched out Jemma’s and he seemed to be whispering something to her she couldn’t quite make out. She leaned in closer, “So….. sorry Jem….” Tears started streaming down her face. “I love you… always.” With that he laid his head down on the floor, his limbs going numb and eyes closing of their own accord._

This wasn’t a memory she liked to think about often, not wanting to leave this world, in what must be a very painful death, but preferably in her sleep. She simply wanted to come to sleep happy and when she awoke, be with Fitz again, in their happy times.

“Alright!” Daniel called much louder than he needed to. “Now it’s time to hang out stockings, put out cookies and milk for Santa….”

“…. And carrots Dad!” Callum interjected. His dad rolled his eyes.

“Mustn’t forget the carrots. Once those are all done, we’ll read The Night Before Christmas, then off to bed for everyone.” Daniel had always taken being in charge in stride. The kids ran around in a large commotion. Every stocking was now on the mantle over the fireplace, someone had collected cookies, carrots, and milk for Santa and his reindeer, and one by one they sat in front of the first, eyes turned towards Jemma. She had been reading the book out loud every Christmas, ever since the first Fitz-Simmons was born.

Jemma opened the booked and beamed at the family in front of her. “’Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care…” she always enjoyed exaggerating her favorites parts for the kids. “… and I heard him exclaim, as he flew out of sight: Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!” She looked at the kids and mostly saw drooping eyes. “Alright,” she said in a soft voice. “everyone to bed.” There was some groaning at this. But eventually, they all got up and went to their respective rooms.

The room cleaned out and she was alone admiring the Christmas tree and what she knew would be the last tree topper of her life. A voice cleared and she turned around realizing she was the only one left.

“Everything looks gorgeous Nana.” Deke said with a smirk. “He would be proud.” He smiled once more and left the room.

Fitz would be proud of how this year went, and what traditions they kept from, and which ones they added because of the growing ages of their grandchildren. She turned off all light but the fireplace and the glimmering from the tree, including the lights it reflected onto the ceiling. “I love you,” she said out into the ether, “and I’ll see you soon.”

Heading to the downstairs bedroom, which she and Fitz had taken over since her hip surgery 11 years ago, she started her normal bedtime activities. It wasn’t until after she brushed her teeth that she thought she should brush her hair, maybe put on some mascara, and Fitz’s favorite lip color wouldn’t be hurting anyone. Laying down, she curled in the left side of the bed, Fitz’s side. “Good night Fitz,” she whispered right before closing her eyes.

Morning came and the home was bustling of all the adults and their children running around inside. “ONLY THE STOCKINGS FOR NOW!” Daniel shouted. “Everything else when Nana is up.”

The stockings went quickly, How the parents suspected they would. “Now what?” Olivia, the oldest of the grandchildren asked. All the parents shared a look. Their mother never stayed in bed this late, especially at Christmas. Maddie stood up tall.” I’m going in,” she stated.

“No!” exclaimed Deke. “Listen,” he got closer to Maddie, “you do not want to go in there. I know what’s coming next and I think I should be the one to verify, before you all go losing it in front of your kids on Christmas.”

“But I…”

“And I was there when we lost Bobo. I know what to do, and how to keep it was a lowkey as we can.” Deke placed both his hands-on Maddie’s shoulders. She silently started crying. She looked up and nodded at Deke. The other adults started back to their kids and started opening up the multitude of colored gifts. Cell phone in hand, he made his way into the Fitz-Simmons’ room.

Poking his head in through the door, he sighed heavily. He hated to be wrong. “Nana?” he whispered just to make sure there would be no response. He reached the bed to shake her, pulling back his hands when he realized how cold she was. He lifted his phone and dialed 999. It connected quickly, which he was thankful for. “Yes, hello. I’ll calling to report the passing of my grandmother…. Yes, 94 years old, her husband passed a little less than three years ago… so, I’m just a little muddled over the whole thing. Our location is the Middlepart Cottage in Ayrshire,” the police took a few minutes and the female officer came back, “and I just wanted to point out that we have a lot of her family here and would like to handle this as quietly as possible.”

“Is there a separate entrance into the room she is located in,” she asked.”

Deke looked around, trying to make this easier. He noticed the double doors leading towards the deck. “Yes! It does. There are glass doors leading onto the patio, you can come in through them. I’ll stay in the room until you get here.”

“Thank you, sir, we’ll be there in about an hour.

This is not how he wanted this day to go. He didn’t want to say goodbye to the only grandmother he had ever know. Sure, they never really explained in detail to the other kids that he was actually their grown grandson, but they accepted being told he was a son to them, so no weird questions had been asked. It was just like the time Fitz had passed. The only time he had to defend himself was when the older kids actually questioned his age and youth. At least this time he could keep the sadness from seeping into the Christmas holiday celebrations. Deke let some tears slip down his face. He whipped them off before he would feel like he couldn’t fit into cheering Uncle Deke mode at anything. He exited their room and walked back into the kitchen.

All the adult children were gathered around whispering, still concerned about the outcome. When they say Deke, their conversation fell slight.

“Is she…” Maddie started with a teary voice, obviously, she would not be able to finish.

Hunter took a breath and stepped forward. “She’s gone,” he stated. Tears were shared all around, except by Deke and Hunter. They looked at each other. “Right, Deke and I will take care of the coppers, and, if you keep the kids from windows and door, we might just be able to get through this without needing to point out Nana died on Christmas.”

Maddie’s tears grew even louder, with someone in the living room, they could hear her, “Everyone okay it there?”

Deke poked his head around the corner. “Everything’s fine. We’re just figuring out who should be making breakfast.”

_Jemma hadn’t heard a thing. It was all like a dull rush and what she wanted to know was what that whirling noise was. She got up and followed the loud noise. She came upon a lab; with it’s down firmly shut. Her insides were pounding. He would be in there._

__

_“Bloody hell!” exclaimed a Scottish voice she knew better than her own. Stealing herself some courage, she pushed open the lab door._

_“Fitz?” she called out._

__

_“Jemma?” he dropped the tools in his hands and ran over to her. He embraced her with another word. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for you.”_

_She pulled back to get a look at him. Instead of the older version of himself, which she had been used to seeing for the last fifty years, she saw him as the handsome man in her Sci-Ops day. “You look amazing,” he said in awe._

“And you! It’s like you’re not older than 23 years old.” She was still shaking. He smiled that boyishly charming smile he had that always made her knees weaker. 

_“You look just as young as I do!” he argued. I think that’s how it works here: we get to start over at the point we realized we wanted to be together, and we get to start over at that time.”_

_“Nice theory,” she tried to hold the giggle in. “You were much older when you made the first move. Didn’t actually try to ask me out until we were had been together for eight years!”_

_“But and you can’t say it didn’t happen to you too, when we were still at Sci-Ops I realized what I felt for you went beyond friendship. You felt it too, otherwise, we would be at another point in time.” He gave a self-deprecating smile. “Am I right?”_

_“Fine. You are right. It’s one of the reasons I stopped dating those guys from the other chemistry departments.” Fitz gave her that I know what you’re talking about already, face. “Does it either matter? I married you… TWICE! We had three kids, six grandkids (and yes, I’M INCLUDING DEKE), and two more great-grandchildren! We figured things out soon enough and went on to a life of devotion, family, and overall, love. Not to mention the lab we had outback that continued to allow us consultant work.”_

_Fitz sighed, “All that I care about is now, you’re right here with me.” He glowed at her. “How was your last Christmas?”_

“ _Same as the other ones, lonely for me without you. The kids always tried to make it better though. I can’t imagine what they’re all going through right now?” She said thoughtfully. “Poor Maddie, she always takes these things the hardest… and little Callum! I was his reading buddy.” She paused then, thinking about a serious question: "Fitz? Is this heaven?"_

_"It is now," he leaned in and kissed her quickly._

_"You know the only person I’m not worried about?” he grinned. She cocked her to the side to think about it. “Deke. I know Deke has taken charge and will make sure the grandkids all still have an amazing Christmas, now that both Nana and Bobo and gone.”_

_She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. She knew Deke would lead the charge, followed by Daniel who always had such a nurturing attitude._

_“Did you get a new tree topper?” Kitz asked, changing the subject on to something lighter._

_“No Fitz. You know I’ll only use the ones you invent. The one we’ve been using for the last five years was the last one you made.”_

_“You mean the star one with the projections onto the ceiling?” he smirked. “Not even my best work.”_

____

____

_“But the last thing you made for our family.”_

_Fitz paused, “You’re right, of course. It was a pretty good topper?”_

_“The best topper: the final FitzSimmons tree topper. Ever”_

_They embraced, and kissed, and embraced some more. His cheeks were clutched in both her hands and he had a hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. “Everything is good for now on. We’re finally back together, nothing can change that.”_

_She wrinkled up nose up, in that adorable way that made Fitz tingle, “But we left them with that horrid tree topper?”_

_"Oy! You said it was perfect!”_

_She laughed. “Oh yes, I forgot. The most perfect tree topper we could ever leave to our family.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I killed both FitzSimmons by the end of the story, but they needed to be together!
> 
> Please review, leave a kudos, or just somehow let me know you were here!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @sarah--darling


End file.
